topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsu Dragneel
Origins: Fairy Tail Classification: Human wizard, Dragon Slayer, Book of E. N. D (Etherious Natsu Dragneel. He did however refuse to fuse with Demon Seed, due to which his humanity remained intact) [[Threat levels|'Threat level:']]' '''Tiger+ || Demon-, Demon+ with Etherion Mode || Demon-, Demon+ with dragon force || Demon, Dragon- with LFD mode || Demon+ '''Age: '''400+ (Biogically he is only 18 current, but he was born 400 years ago) '''Gender: '''Male '''Power and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic User, Fire Manipulation, High Resistance to natural and magical flames, can change the quaity of his flame and use it as a rope, Absorption of Fire based attacks to heal or boost himself, Absorption of different elements (This takes excessive toll on his body though), Enhanced Hearing and Smell. Transformation. Ligntning manipulation, Power Nullification ("Burned" through Brain's Genisis Zero, Sting's stigma that was immobilizing his body, Demaria's TIme Magic, Zeref's death magic) Physical strength: At least City block (Destroyed half of Hargeon's port in Chapter 1) || At least City block+ level striking, likely Multi block level striking post awakening (Broke through Iron Dragon scales of Gajeel), at least City level striking after eating Etherion || Multi block level striking, at least City level striking with Dragon Force || Town level striking in base, City level striking in LFD mode (Managed to damage Hades) || At least Town+ (Easily caught Sting's strongest attack in his White Drive form) || At least City (Considerably stronger than his pre timeskip LFD mode) || Mountain level striking (Superior to base Mard Geer Tartaros) || At least Island+ level striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City block (On par with Gray) || At least City block+ (Stronger than Totomaru), likely Multi block post awakening (Fought on par with Gajeel and eventually overpowered him after a long fight), at least City after eating Ehterion (Stomped Jellal) || Multi block (Defeated Erik), at least City with Dragon Force (Natsu stated it to have same feeling as that of Etherion. It was a boost given by Jellal) || At least Town in base (Stronger than Zancrow), City+ in LFD mode (His dragon roar carved a hole through Tenrou Island. Fought Hades and forced him to use Demon Eye) || At least City (Overpowered both Sting and Rogue Unison Raid with his own attack while both of them were using Dragon Force) || At least City (Considerably stronger than his pre timeskip version) || Mountain (Overpowered base Mard Geer Tartaros. Fought on par with his Ehterious form with Gray Fullbuster) || At least island+ (strong enough to hurt Zeref and go through Dimaria's magic) Durability: At least City block (Could tank his own attacks. Took several attacks from Erigor) || At least City block+, likely Multi block post awakening (Tooks several hits from Gajeel), at least City after eating Etherion || Multi block (Survived Laxus' Dragon roar), at least City with Dragon Force || At least Town in base (Took Zancrow's dragon roar which carved out a portion of a hill), City in LFD mode || At least City (Took hits from both Sting and Rogue while both were using Dragon Force) || At least City (Considerably stronger than his base) || Mountain (Took attacks from Mard Geer Tartaros) || At least island+ Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Faster than Happy), likely higher || At least Hypersonic (Could react and fight Fukuro), Massively Hypersonic after eating Etherion || Hypersonic+, Massively Hyppersonic with Dragon Force || At least Hypersonic+ in base, Massively Hypersonic in LFD mode (Recieved Laxus lightning and his magic. Kept up and even blitzed hades in some instances) || Massively Hypersonic (Was able to tag Dragon Force Sting and Rogue, even blitzing them) || At least Massively Hypersonic || At least Massively Hypersonic (Fought on par with Mard Geer Tartaros) || Massively Hypersonic+ with sub-relativistic reaction speed (Fought Zeref neck to neck. Should be above most of the verse via scaling) Intelligence: 'Low. Natsu is notably under average intelligence, however he is an experienced fighter. 'Stamina: 'High. Can stand heavy physical exercise for hours at least. 'Range: Atleast Tens of Meters. Several kilometers with magic. Weakness: Extreme motion sickness (Even thinking about transportation makes him sick, every Dragon Slayer has this weakness). Eating kinds of magic that aren't fire can temporarily give him a power boost but will make him sick in the long-run. Usually Reckless, due to which he can be caught off-guard. Damaging the book of END causes damage to him, also apparently killing his creater Zeref will also cause his death Standard equipment: Enchanted scarf, Nakama power (Nakama power only applies with in-series PIS) Keys: Upto Galuna Island Arc || Upto Tower of Heaven Arc || Upto Oración Seis arc || Upto Tenrou Island Arc || Post Timeskip Base || Post Timeskip LFD Mode || Post Timeskip Dragon Force || Post Second Timeskip Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Fire Dragon's Roar (Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. Fire Dragon's Talon (Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. Fire Dragon's Iron Punch (Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. Fire Dragon's Sword Edge (Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches Secret Arts Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (Guren Karyūken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact Flame Lotus: Blazing Flashover Blade (Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Hidden Fire Form - Blaze of Fire: Phoenix Sword (Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken): Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:MHS speeds Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga